The End of What Remains
by Killerflood
Summary: Sure, Jaune might have known a little about magecraft and about the dangers inherent to it but this is way too much. Now, facing down supposedly dead legends and watching - sometimes helping - them fight it out over the supposed source of all Aura, he wonders why he had to be dragged into this. Why not also worry how it could possibly get worse? RWBY x Fate
1. Wilting Rose

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from _RWBY _or _Fate/stay night._ Any and all characters in settings tied to _RWBY_ are owned by Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC. and any (few to none) characters and (mainly) settings or ideas from _Fate/stay night_ are owned by Type-Moon.

The poem _Do not go gentle into that good night_ was written by Dylan Thomas and I claim **nothing** in relation to it.

The lyrics to _Red Like Roses_ from the _RWBY Volume 1 Soundtrack_ were (I am assuming) written by Jeff Williams and I claim **nothing** in relation to them.

Criticism always welcome.

* * *

Once upon a time there were four queens. They were called the Queens of What Remains. These were four women of great beauty, strength, and power. At their height they, together, held the world in their hands. Millions of men, women, and children were their responsibility and hundreds of thousands of soldiers were at their command. The youngest, their leader, was as swift as air and accurate enough to thread the smallest gap. Her foes had no hopes of escape; she could outrun them. They had no means of survival; there was no way to dodge. Her names were the Scythe of Death, the Rain of Terror, and she was the Red Queen. The second one looked down on the world from a throne of ice and anywhere to which her eyes could see was in danger of her magic. The mightiest flames would become nothing but embers at her feet and the greatest magi would seem like novices in comparison to her skill and knowledge. They called her the Insurmountable Glacier, the Spirit of Akasha, and she was the White Queen. The third one was different, for her ancestors were not human but animal. She was not an animal though she carried primal fears with her like a blanket. She was not a human despite the fact they saw her rule as one. She was feared as the Shadow of the Beast and respected as the Messenger of Gaia. She was the Black Queen. The fourth and final Queen was the red one's sister and heir to a different throne. She burned like the sun and was as fierce as any dragon. No one could touch her lest they be turned to ash, or as the case usually was, blown away to dust. In a rage, no one but those closest could calm her and her enemies knew better than to give her a reason to anger. She was called the Explosive Star, the Serpent of Alaya, and she was the Yellow Queen. These four were the cornerstones of their world. They were the ones who shone the brightest.

Like many good stories, there must be a terrible evil for the good to overcome, yes? The old saying is that every light casts a shadow but in this instance it was the shadow that sparked the light. Many monsters lurk in darkness and such a horrible monster was this darkness. Ever pervasive, impossibly overwhelming, this darkness was a plague upon the word. Not one inch was spared of its malevolence and not one soul was spared its damnation. Its origin was and still is unknown. Does the old saying ring true and did some greater light cast the destruction? Did some Magus go too far in creating the perfect weapon? Did Akasha Itself, in all Its vast knowledge, see fit to test us? To punish us? Nobody knows and I dare say nobody will. Those who lived in hell called it Grimm but I say giving it a name spoils an impact that still has its mark on our development; it sullies such an infamy that still causes nightmares to this day. These _things_ were what brought civilization to its knees, these _things_ were what slaughtered millions upon millions, and these _things_ spelled out a doom from which there was little hope to overcome! But a little is still some, yes?

The Darkness sees the Light as its prey and the Light sees the Darkness as its tormentor. An ending to this seemingly endless battle was inevitable but I don't think anybody exactly imagined how it played out. The Queens were the champions of Light and so took up its cause. A light being buffeted by forces threatening to snuff it out flickers and thrashes and so too were the Queens determined to live. They swore that their remnant would become whole. They marshaled their forces, rallied their troops, and sallied out to begin the last war of their kind's existence. Such a war was not easily won and the beginning was anything but inspiring. Carving their way through, they lit a beacon that they thought would cut through the darkness, but little did they know how deep this darkness was. In all their magnificence and majesty, they lost. They lost terribly. They did not lose everything though and in the end they even gained something. Something wonderful, something glorious, it was something that showed the possibility of a bright end. They found the Source of all their Evils. It was an object, tangible. _It could be dealt with._

So they prepared. They knew their defeat was possible and so before going out on their disastrous first sortie, they had left enough to build from. And so their kingdoms built, and scavenged, and they threw themselves with all their might at their last hope of salvation, for they knew this was the end. The tide was growing stronger and their lands were only growing weaker and crumbling bit by bit. What was the darkness doing during this time? Were there any champions that lived for its name? Yes, but this is not their story. This is the story of the Queens and the Queens finally had their fuel to burn.

Now I must apologize, but I feel it an opportune moment to share the start and ending of a poem. I take no authorship for this poem but I find it fitting in a slightly morbid way. It comes from the present day, an age where one of your worst worries in relation to the darkness is you fretting, "did I forget to light the candles?" It might not come from a softer time, but it does come from a brighter time. At least, it is brighter than the one I am discussing.

_**Do not go gentle into that good night,**__**  
**__** Old age should burn and rave at close of day;**__**  
**__**Rage, rage against the dying of the light.**_

_**And you, our mothers, there on the sad height,**__**  
**__**Curse, bless, us now with your fierce tears, I pray.**__**  
**__**Do not go gentle into that good night.**__**  
**__**Rage, rage against the dying of the light.**_

And so they did. They fought with everything they had. Humans and Faunus fought abomination and they bled. Countless weapons were wielded against countless foes and they bled. The commoners and the nobles fought for a single cause under their Queens. And. _They. __**Bled!**_ Magic you would never believe was thrown around in such and such a way like party tricks. Mountains that rose up into the sky with the size of our castles of steel and glass were moved or outright demolished. Such was the power seen that the fools in the Clocktower would climb over their own children to even get a taste. Such was the potential for annihilation, the worst trial for Alaya ever, that the entire Elder Council of Atlas would faint on the spot. Even the Estray Syndicate would as a whole bow at the likes of such a pure display of Gaia's will. And yet all of this - ALL OF THIS - was just enough to give them a chance. They died for a chance that their Queens would bring about the end of all the world's Evils.

The Queens, those beautiful symbols of light, struggled to bring about that end. I do not know what happened. Their stories and their legends do not say. I only know this: Is our civilization still here? Do we yet live? The end was achieved, obviously, or else this is quite an elaborate hoax on the part of the eternal darkness. But that possibility doesn't even bare thinking. The Queens reigned triumphant over the dawn of a new age. This is an age that many see as without darkness and how do I wish that were so. But fools would be blind thinking fate is clear. Due to the uncertainty in the origin of the Source, there is always the potential for a relapse. Such a relapse, in an era where magus and muggle live apart, might well be inoperable. I fear for such a day, and with my particular semblance I might very well live to see it.

-Letter found in Clocktower Library circa mid-1700's, Author unknown

_**Note: Due to uncovered events in relation to the 3rd Aura Awakening Ritual, I have reason to believe the author's footnote of wariness near the end might have some wisdom in it. Since Qrow has professed to have an idea as to her identity, I have tasked him with hunting down the author. It is to be a priority given the nearing of the 4th. On a final note, I am henceforth taking a sabbatical from the position of Director of the Clocktower to lead a more personal investigation into the mysteries surrounding the ritual itself. I wish you the best, Glynda. I am sure Ironwood would be more than happy to lend Atlas' aid if any incidents were to occur.**_

_**Ozpin**_

* * *

On the face of Aggregate, there is a city called Middleton. It is aptly named, or unoriginally designated as others may say, for it lies in-between the great and ancient states of Vale and Vacuo. It was called the gateway between nations and it was settled as a symbol of the unity the world felt. Or at least, that is what they all spouted. It is a great city, a neutral haven that has arisen amongst the sporadic conflicts humans love to fall into. It has grown important as a place of compromise and cooperation. It is where the ancient seats of civilization go to work out deals. In this city there are many people looking around to get a foot up and away from a world bound by the chains of past ages. There are even more people from that very same world looking around to ensure that those people don't succeed. Surely in such a place, there would be nothing that could go amiss? On the contrary, a long-standing and complex series of amissible things happens to go under the noses of almost the entirety of the city every sixty-some-odd years. The Magi call this series of events the Aura Awakening ritual or as the participants call it: the Aura Wars. It is at the end of the fourth that this story truly begins.

My story, you ask? It is in a sense and not. It is the beginning of the end of my story. Instead, this is where I first met one of the heroes this story _really_ revolves around. This tale is of a boy whose past was literally blown away. One who struggled to survive, was found and- ah! I am getting ahead of myself. Now, where to begin? Ah, yes! Now then, instead of rambling on, why don't I just show you?

"Why ..."

The heat is unbearable and I can barely move my feet. The lingering dust is an annoyance and continues to get into my silver eyes. My deep burgundy hair is black now from all of the dirt clinging to it and my long hair falls down in clumps. Either the blast or the final fight itself must have taken the small bow keeping it together. I think I might have heard a building collapse a few blocks away. Or was it maybe just a hundred meters? I can't be sure. I think I might have received a concussion from the blast. If I was more aware I might be amazed at the simple fact of any building being able to withstand _that _even for a few minutes_. _ Or has it been an hour? My mind appears to be slipping. Whoopsie!

"This ... how- how did it come to this ..."

Ah, yes. What is this? I look around and I see it. It's decimation multiplied by a magnitude of ten. It's a strange sight, really. In Middleton of all places you wouldn't think you'd see such a thing. Yet no matter how much I wish it was not so, there it is. The city vista was replaced by a circle with a mile radius that will eventually wind up looking like a crater. I think the Clocktower will almost certainly write this off to the masses as a meteorite impact. If only that were the case. No, space rocks do not come from nightmares; they do not seep into a person's very being. As I go stumbling along, I see something else that a piece of rock would never leave. Is that a chewed up and burnt corpse? _**Don'tLookDon'tLookDON'TLOOK!**_

"Hrgk ... bluah ..."

Too late. The acid burns, but it's nothing compared to the suffering I received from _It. _The cuts I accumulate as I fall don't even register. My mind is so far beyond such simple injuries as a few nicks and dings. How could someone mortal like me even begin to cope with the scope of what I saw? What I felt piercing through me even as it blew up in my face. My face returns to the sky. It might just be the light of the fires surrounding me, but I think the dawn might be breaking. Middleton awakes to a very harsh reality and what a way to wake up. Death knocks the loudest after all. Well, what are you waiting for? Let him in!

"No ... There's got - There has to be someone! ANYONE!"

I scream. My voice breaks the quiet of the night. But I realize it's anything but quiet. I hear the crackle of fires, another building settling down in its grave, and the crying. Me, crying? No, that can't be. I stopped being able to cry a while ago. I listen. It's still there? Wait, then that means ...

"Waaah!"

Yes, crying! It's coming from the front, from the rim of this circle of hell! I get up; I force myself up and walk. My legs wobble against me. One step, two steps, I need TO MOVE! I push against the rubble and climb over half-melted metal beams. This person needs help. I need to help them; I need to be able to make _something_ right!

"Waaah!"

There, behind that wall. Up and over I go and I'm met with a child. A child? How could a child survive? This must be delirium setting in. I smack myself. No, still there in front of where I am standing, standing still. WHAT AM I DOING?! I rush over to the prone child. Poor thing, curled in on itself. The child - A boy? - barely has any clothes. They seem to be burned and ripped, yet his skin appears untouched. How? And why is he glowing? The flames around him flicker and singe him. A small patch of skin is burnt but the white glow surrounds him. It nurtures, caresses, and the wound recedes then disappears entirely.

"Aura ..."

Yes, I remember it now. How could I have forgotten so quickly? The glow, his survival, it makes sense now that I see this. A magus? A son of one of the masters? Not necessarily ... wasn't it extreme trauma that-

"WAAHH!"

Focus or you will lose him!

"Shhh, it's alright."

I gather his limp body into my arms. I hold him and push him into my bosom. I can't help the smile that comes to my face. It's a sad and hysterical smile that should never really be seen on anyone's face. No one should want to smile like this because no one should be in such a situation to necessitate it. It comes from being dropped into an abyss and finally seeing a light shining from the other side. To me, the light comes in the form of a little boy with golden hair and white aura. The light whimpers for darkness surrounds it.

"Shhh ... Everything's alright. You are safe. I will take care of you."

The boy settles and quiets down. His blue eyes finally close and he slips away. Into unconsciousness and thankfully not death judging from the aura I feel coming from him. It's astonishing that I am still able to sense aura, none the less to be able to physically carry him. My knees straighten and I stagger onward with my precious load. The edge of the rim seems so far off but I must make it. This gift I have been given must survive. A small repentance. Not enough, but it's something. I make it over the rim and I continue to stumble. The buildings here stand but they still show damage. But finally! I see uncracked streets! Street lamps that, although have burned out, still stand! One step, two steps, trip but don't fall.

Are those more cries I hear? Flickering lights? They grow closer, but why? The cries turn into a shrill scream, but I am not moving. I can't figure out what I'm hearing or make out what I am seeing. My senses are too blurred. A horrible dread overtakes me. This scream, these lights, please don't let it be _Them._ I may have dealt with the others but Saber dealt with _Them_. Something white that flashes blue and red races toward us. It stops in front of us and I am unable to move, paralyzed. When have I ever been paralyzed? I need to fight, to protect, yet my feet won't budge. This can't be! I'm a huntress, dammit! Have I really fallen so far so soon? I am at least able to step back while forms dismount from the object. Wait ... forms dismounting? And these forms - _They_ wore black ... they wear blue. MEDICS! An ambulance! Thank you, Alaya! Thank you for having mercy, sweet Alaya.

"Ma'am! Oh for Oum's sake ... The stretcher, Lance, get the stretcher!"

"I'm already on it, Arthur!"

"Ma'am, please sit down. Can you sit down?"

I waver. Can I sit? Yes, but the child.

"I- Take the child."

"Of course, ma'am."

The man's arms wrap around the ragged weight in my arms. My arms themselves are too stiff to even move.

"Miss, I need you to let go. Lance is here with the stretcher and he can take the child but, please, you need to let go."

"R- Right."

Doing as I am told, my grip finally loosens and I hear a rattle of a cart coming up to me. The world starts to spin and blurs out of control. Darkness seeps in but both a voice and limbs grab a hold before I can slip.

"Ma'am! Uhhh, shit. Where does it hurt miss?"

"What kind of question is that, Arthur!?"

"It's a stupid question is what it is, but I'm losing her and I need to keep her focused! So shut up, Lance, and take the child! Somehow he's been untouched ..."

"Tch ... doesn't look that way."

The ground gives way but I am not falling. The arms around me pull me up and then they lay me down. I barely feel cloth placed over me and I feel the pressure of something that holds me still. The world is rough for a moment as I am moved. A sense of weightlessness and then finally the night sky is closed off from me. That hellishly hot and dark vista sprayed with red is finally replaced with the cold white. But the darkness doesn't disappear, oh no. It welcomes me, beckons me, and I fall.

* * *

"Mother?"

My eyes open to be welcomed by the sun. Wait ... sun? _Mother?_ I do my best to sit up and I think I did well in hiding the grimace that wished to escape. I lean on my elbows and my sight settles on a blond haired boy verging on his teenage years. He looks worried, why is that? All that's really happened was - _Aura War, Explosion, Child, Adoption - _Mother. My mind finally returns to me.

I give him a smile, hopefully not a sad one, and reassure him, "Yes, Jaune? Did I sleep in again?"

He nods, "Yeah, you did."

He stands back up from his kneeling position at the side of my bed. His feet shuffle back and forth before he asks, "Umm ... Are you ok, Mother? You look sort of ... well, you look too much like a skeleton really ..."

I look down at myself and see that he's not exaggerating too much. My arms, once built with powerful muscles, have now atrophied to where they are like sticks in both appearance and strength. If I were to look under my robe, I would see ribs and be able to count them. I have no reason to gripe about my condition though. The taint that pollutes my aura has been cruel but fate has seen fit to give me a wonderful last few years.

I give a weak chuckle and joke, "Yes, I do look fairly ghastly. Do you think that for the next Middleton Fair I should go as myself?"

Jaune's mouth twitches but the ill humor doesn't seem to go over too well.

"And- And-" He stumbles over the words he wants to say and then just decides to mumble them, "You were saying something about darkness and fire."

My smile turns into a frown.

"Hm? I'm sorry, but I can't understand you when you speak in whispers."

"Were you having a nightmare?"

I think back to before I woke up. I think of a bright light and a searing heat, fires and a putrid smell. Yes, I was having a nightmare of the worst sort. Memories can be like that for the unlucky. I can't go about telling the boy this, though, now can I? I would be a poor guardian if I allowed for the child to worry about the parent. He already knows more than I would want about my life before, why should I burden him with more?

"No, of course not. You should know by now that I can be a restless sleeper."

The boy looks slightly mollified by that. He looks down and agrees, "Yeah. I still remember when you kicked me out of the bed."

I smile. It was two months after I took him in that I woke up to him in my bed. I was still high strung at the time and let's just say I didn't act with the best of intentions. I suppose I really shouldn't be surprised he remembers that. Receiving two broken ribs from your guardian would be something that is hard to forget. I was very thankful that Jaune was someone whom it was hard to truly hurt. What was really surprising was how quick he forgave me.

With a smirk I tease him, "Well then, maybe you should step back. Otherwise, I might accidently add punching to that list."

I finally get a genuine smile out of him and he backs away to give me space. I swing my legs around and place them on the cold wooden floor. I push off and rush to try to find my balance. Of course, instead of standing straight I go straight to crooked. I begin to sway forward.

"Mom!"

He rushes forward and catches me. It's sad when a child of no more than eleven years of age is able to easily stabilize a grown woman of - oh - I can't even begin to guess when I stopped counting. I quickly see to my footing and I give Jaune's head a pat.

"Sorry, I guess I must still be tired from sleeping so late."

Jaune's eyebrows meet and his lips grow pursed. I keep forgetting how perceptive he can be. He's more than dense in certain aspects but he can sniff out someone in trouble faster than a hound can sniff out an animal underground. Come to think of it, I doubt he's believed a single word coming out of my mouth since I woke up. He must have decided not to argue with me though since he takes my hand and leads me out the door.

"I'll help you to the kitchen. Breakfast was ready a while ago and ... and I was afraid to wake you. Since you might have been mad. And punch me."

I notice the slight pause in his speech and how he quickly came up with an excuse. He was afraid of something else. Poor thing, he can be perceptive indeed. I remind myself that, even then, the state I'm in doesn't take a detective to see and understand. We come into the kitchen and I gently lower myself into a chair. Jaune himself goes into the kitchen proper and after a minute or two comes out with a plate.

He puts it in front of me and apologizes, "Sorry for the wait. It was cold and I had to use the microwave." His nose then scrunches up and he sniffs. "And you know how much I hate to have to microwave food."

In-between bites I manage to suppress a giggle.

"Yes, such barbarity."

He crosses his arms and, with the same scrunched up face, his head jerks up and then swiftly down. He states with finality, "That's right."

He breaks back into a smile immediately after and he is content to watch me as I go about eating. It's actually pretty good for microwaved food. Then again, homemade meals that are skillfully done always taste better than food meant to be reheated. We sit and enjoy each other's company until Jaune sits up straight and stiffens.

I look at him with worry and ask, "Jaune? What is it?"

He looks towards me and whispers, "Someone's here."

I stiffen as well and look around. He gives me an odd look that makes me realize he doesn't mean in the room. I check the bounded fields and, sure enough, there's someone walking through the front gate. I relax though since I know who this is. The person isn't so much a respectable business man than he is someone I could trust to completely keep his word. What worries me is that I couldn't passively sense him from the bounded fields. But fretting over losing my senses can wait. I should probably send Jaune off before he-

*bang bang*

"Hey, Summer! Are you there?"

Jaune looks at me curiously and I sigh. I wave a hand motioning him to get it while I rest my head on the other. Jaune hops off his chair and goes to answer the door. I hear the door open and a bass voice comes with it.

"Hey! It's the little weed!"

"I am not a weed!"

"Sure you are. Anything your height is small and I can't think of anything smaller in a garden than a weed."

"Yeah ... well ... weeds are tough and hard to kill!"

"Hmm ... maybe I should reconsider and think of something else until you grow older then. My daughters can run right over you."

I grin and shake my head at the exasperated sigh coming from the entrance hallway. I hear Jaune's and someone's heavier footsteps get closer and both of them enter the kitchen.

"Moooom, why is Junior here?"

I look from the walking beard in a red tie and black vest to the boy who has a comical pout on his face as he walks up to me.

I ruffle his hair and say, "Simply because I asked him to."

Junior crosses his arms and with a smug grin scoffs, "Hey, you can't be giving the kid wrong ideas now. I don't do anything just because people ask."

Jaune gets a devil of a grin and suggests, "She could hypnotize you."

My smile disappears fast and I glare at Jaune who squeaks and jumps back. I hear Junior laugh and say, "Ha, maybe when she was younger."

Now it's his turn to receive a stern look down for entirely different reasons but the smug bastard is smart enough to be looking away. I sigh again and shake my head. I turn back to Jaune and kindly ask him, "Jaune? Could you go to the shed and start cleaning it up for me?"

"But mom, the work-" He quickly changes words with the look I give him. "shed is already-"

"Jaune." I cut him off and give him the same glare as before. I reiterate, "Go clean the shed. Now."

"Yes, ma'am."

Jaune turns around and I wait until I hear the back door shut completely before turning back to the only other one in the room. Junior's smug smile has disappeared and he slowly sits down across from me.

He shakes his head and grumbles, "What gave us the idea adopting orphans was a _good_ idea."

"I adopted Jaune because I saved him. _You_ adopted the twins because your parents owed theirs a debt and you just happened to inherit it."

"Yeah, it's the worst thing to come out of my parents croaking in that fireball."

I give him a dry look and tilted my head.

"I know you don't actually think that way. You may honor your deals but this was a deal that your parents made. Besides, nothing would force you to do what you don't really want. You're a criminal after all."

Junior shakes his head and corrects me. "Irreputable business man."

I smile and continue on. "Of course. I have seen the twins and I dare even say they look slightly," I pause and raise my eyebrows in scandalized fashion, "spoiled."

"Where they get the money for those dresses, I have no clue."

"Hmhmm."

He shrugs but we both share a small smile before Junior's turns sour. He slumps in his chair.

"I almost couldn't believe it when I walked into the room. Just months ago I remember you still having some meat on your bones. A full year ago and I had the feeling you would be a tough fight. But now? I knew you were afflicted with something serious but ... damn. You really are dying, aren't you, Summer? "

I softly nod my head and let out a breath. "It's come to the point that Jaune has to wake me up. Every day I grow a little more doubtful that I'll even be able to return to bed. I truly believe I might not last the week and this is why I've called you here."

Junior gives a grunt in acknowledgement and takes out envelope stashed in his vest. He places it down on the table in front of me.

"Your accounts are all dealt with and all of the money, even the less than honestly earned money, will be his on your passing. I looked over both the house and the property and it's the same with them. If any legal trouble comes up, these documents should straighten out whoever's causing the trouble."

I close my eyes and just move my head in acknowledgement. The idea of death is so different than the knowledge of your death and the consequences that will come with it. It can tire a woman out. I reopen my eyes and we both sit in silence for a moment. I see Junior rub his facial hair and then I grow concerned when he a smirk crawls onto his face.

"If you want, I could have either Miltiades or Melanie come over and keep him company. I'm sure he could use a good playmate and-"

"No!" I shoot up. I might be on death's door but there are some things I can spare the energy for. "No offense meant to your girls but ... no."

Junior busts out laughing and stands up out of his chair.

"I've already forgotten to take offense."

He walks towards the hallway before turning around with that smug look of his and saying, "I guess I should thank you before I go. I think I might actually miss you."

I try to give him my driest stare and riposte, "I'm sure you say that to all of your clients."

He shakes his head with a grin.

"Oh, of course I do, but for once I actually mean it. In all your soft-heartedness, you've been my biggest help. I'll be sure to look you up in heaven when I find myself in hell. You never know what business might be created."

I snort but start coughing a little and then a lot. When my chest finally stops racking me with pain, I give him a wave, not caring to look.

"Goodbye, Junior."

He gives me a pitying look before he shakes his head and then leaves while saying his own farewell.

"Smell you later, Rose."

* * *

"I almost had it that time!"

"Good. Now repeat your steps and don't forget the imitation of skill part."

I'm sitting on the back porch while watching Jaune practice his thaumaturgy. With his incessant whining to teach him something, I finally broke down before the first year had even ended. I wouldn't have even told him about the world of magi if it wasn't nearly impossible to keep it as a secret in the first place. After all, when the cuts any child take over the course of their growth all of the sudden start receding at an alarming rate it's hard to explain. And when this is accompanied by being surrounded by an aura of power that to a Magus' eyes is a blindingly white, it would be a down-right hassle. And so the first to come were aura lessons. All of this, of course, originated from that morning he surprised me. It was my punishment, I guess, for accidently harming him. Speaking of things that might harm him ...

"You're wasting too much aura. If you keep doing that, you'll burn out and I can't carry you to bed anymore."

"It's fine. I'm not feeling any strain."

"Not yet, maybe. Take it slow. The point of practicing is to get it _right_ and not to get it fast_._ If you burn out, you _will_ be sleeping out here tonight."

"Yes, ma'am."

I smile and lean my head against the wall of the house. I can barely sense his aura fluctuate but it stabilizes quickly enough. That was the easiest part, now comes the hard. Aura was only enough to sate his curiosity for about a year. I told him that to master ones aura takes years which only served to convince him that he should start doing other things that need aura to help that process along. It took me a month before I bowed to childish stubbornness and picked something I thought was safe, gradation air. Something relatively useless to the magical world and which is mainly used for quick activities. The best part in my mind is that it is harmless and that no one had been able to weaponize it. In the world of magi, an entire study being unweaponizable means something. In the end, besides the basics of alteration, I've only told him about aura and gradation air.

"Tch."

He loses concentration and whatever he was forming dissipates back to Gaia. He doesn't get frustrated, he just starts over. His determination is admirable even if his skills might be lacking. I have no idea if he would be good in something else and I don't care to find out. I had hoped teaching him those three concepts would be enough but he still had to get bored. Some magi spend years practicing aura before doing anything else and I know of an entire family which specializes in alteration and I find out he got _bored_. I might have troubles understanding that if I didn't know he spent most of his time inside doing things such as cooking. He had enough free time to be able to create an entirely new method of gradation air. The fact that I had been intentionally screwing up his lessons to discourage him from magecraft in general probably somehow helped in that aspect. I would kick myself if I was able to move my legs.

"Almost ... there! I did it!"

"Turn around, please. I would like to see what you chose to make."

Jaune slowly turns around and walks back to me. He's holding something in his hands, but I can't make it out. He holds it carefully like it was something precious and then slowly extends his hands. I blink.

"Is that a ... rose? Did you copy this off the rose bush on the front porch?"

He nods enthusiastically.

"Uh huh! It took forever to figure the blueprint out and I was having trouble with the concept but- but I did it!"

His arms lift up the rose to my eye level. His grin is infectious and my own smile widens.

"Nicely done. Is it stable enough for me to hold it?"

Jaune hesitates and his smile falters for a second but then his aura flashes.

"It should be. Here!"

He gently lets it fall into my awaiting palm. I feel the pricks of the thorns so I see that he at least got them correct. I slide my fingers over the red flower petals. There are some rough spots and other areas seem off color but to any non-magical person this would be a fine rose. Sadly, it doesn't last long. As my fingers finish their path, the entire flower bursts into light and dissipates. Gaia found out it was being duped and deemed it fit to clean its existence. Jaune slumps.

"Aww ... I was hoping it would have lasted longer."

"None the less, you did well. There were some texture issues and I think the petals may have been slightly hollow in places but otherwise it was a beautiful rose. I worry however what that beauty signifies ..."

His expression turns confused and he asks, "What do you mean?"

My smile disappears and I sigh. I look up from my hands and directly into Jaune's blue eyes.

"You have been practicing without my permission, haven't you, Jaune?"

Jaune frowns and he looks away. A better answer than any word he could have given. My hands turn in on themselves and lay on my lap as I breathe in.

"Jaune, why do you insist on practicing your thaumaturgy? You know I don't want you to use it without me keeping an eye on you. I have told you of the dangers time and time again and yet you still do it. Why?"

His eyes slip to his feet and he kicks the ground for a moment. I hear him mumble but can't make out anything.

"Jaune, you need to speak up."

"You just don't want me to use thaumaturgy at all." He whimpers.

"You are correct. I don't want you to use it. I _never_ wanted you to use it. There is a reason that magi are said to walk the path of death and I didn't want to know that I set you on that path. I have told you of this path and some of what I experienced walking on it myself. I thought you might have understood those dangers but you persisted because, for some reason, that did not matter and so I taught you. In exchange you were to only practice it under my watch so that I could see to your safety. I compromised with you, Juane. I did this in good faith that you would accept it ... Apparently you didn't. I am asking why you continue to do this. Why do you choose to ignore the faith I have in you? What do you want so badly that my care for you does not matter?"

I look at him with a sad expression as his foot starts to kick back and forth again. He finally stops and he looks up. I'm taken aback by the fierce determination in his eyes.

"I want to help people, like you helped me."

My mouth purses a little as I try to explain, "You know that the statute of secrecy would-"

"I know!"

I frown a little more and he flinches and looks down again.

"I know. If I practice enough I'm sure I could help others without breaking secrecy!"

"You can also help them without using any kind of magecraft at all."

"But- But there are people and things that still hurt others, right? Uh ... people and things who use thaumaturgy to hurt others."

"And there are specific people who deal with them. You are not one of those people."

I can see him squeeze his hands into a fist and he almost yells, "Then I'll become one of them!"

We remain in silence for a little while after the outburst. He stands there still with his fists clenched. I think fondly about how it was just my luck to save a stubborn one. He's close enough so I gently grabs his arm and pull him toward me. He flinches and looks up worried but he relaxes when I close around him in a warm embrace.

I weakly chuckle, "Junior was right to call you a weed. You're persistent and difficult, but in the end those are traits that might help you in your goal."

"Mom?"

"I stand by what I said. I don't want this for you, but ..." I stop and let go enough to leave a little space between us. "If you truly want it for such a reason, it would be dishonest of me to say you can't. Can you promise me one thing though?"

His head turns and he looks into my eyes before asking, "What?"

"Would you promise that the first thing you'll do in helping others is to consider mundane things before anything else? Only when you can't do anything that a non-magus can do, only then would you turn to thaumaturgy. Would you promise me that?"

He's quiet for a second but he nods his head and says, "I promise."

"Thank you." I squeeze him as much as I physically can and say, "I love you, Jaune."

"I love you too, mom."

My weak grasp finally breaks and he scoots just enough to get comfortable. We remain in comfortable silence for a while as we smile and look up to the stars and broken moon. It's an otherwise beautiful night. The shattered moon shines bright and its fragments diminish into the stars. The light it gives illuminates the yard but I note how it is starting to fade and how a certain tiredness is gnawing at me. I struggle to keep my eyes open when a soft hum comes from beside me. I continue to listen to it and my smile widens. I know this song.

" ~Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest.~ "

Ah, yes. My lullaby. I'm flattered he still knows the words. I think I haven't sung it in a couple of years. It's kind of him to ... remember it now ... Lullaby's are meant for sleeping, no? ... And I am so tired ... A good way ... to go ... Good ...

* * *

" ~Yellow beauty burns gold.~ "

When I finish, I deeply breathe in and out. I think I sang that right. It's been a while. I don't think my voice cracked _too_ much while singing it. I didn't hear or see Mom cringe any at least. I look over to her to see her silver eyes slightly open and her mouth painted into a smile. She's quiet and not moving. Then again, she wasn't able to move much to begin with ... I lean over to her and slightly shake her.

"Mom?"

She doesn't turn, she doesn't breathe, and she doesn't even blink. The only thing moving is her hair. The soft breeze flows by and plays with her ponytail and red night gown but her eyes remain unblinkingly locked on the sky. I quickly sit straight and lock my view onto the moon. She's gone. I feel something run down my cheek and I harshly wipe a small tear away. Stupid tears. They won't help me and mom's beyond help. I keep wondering why she didn't go to a doctor but she always said it wasn't something a doctor could help with. Maybe it had to deal with her life as a magus? I'll probably never know and, besides, it doesn't matter now.

I wish that the smile could stay. I remember her smiles, especially the first one she gave me. It's faint, almost nothing, but I can still see it. She had saved me and been happy. She had _helped_ me and been happy. I want to help others like that; I want to feel that happy. When I help others at school I sort of do but ... I feel as if I could do more. If I can find out how to heal others with it, I know my aura can be helpful. By practicing, I thought that my thaumaturgy might prove useful as well. Mom was always there when I started doing it on my own though. I know why she didn't want me to abuse my powers. She told me enough stories of her as the Blood Rose to understand that. But why was she so hesitant for me to use them at all? I shake my head, stand up, and walk into the house. I should call the police. It wouldn't serve her any to leave her body sitting here.

* * *

_**Author's Notes (17/04/15):** **Hello, readers! This was an idea that popped into my head after viewing a certain picture on deviantart. The picture in question that inspired me is **Fate x RWBY __**by dishwasher1910. It's a lovely piece of artwork and he has other RWBY art that is just as well done too! The long term (and I mean **_**very_ long term) goal is to, obviously, write a complete story of the 5th Aura War starting here at the end of the 4th to an epilogue of sorts after the conclusion of the 5th. This piece is currently planned to be divided into arcs with a different rival for each one beginning with a small introduction arc. Don't count on there being any shipping. I might give hints if I am feeling bold but I can be such a coward at times so don't be expecting it. At most you shouldn't be reading anything overt. It's Drama/Adventure for a reason!_**

**_As you could probably guess from the story, this will be (as of right now entirely) a RWBY-character-based story. The main concept of the story itself is based on Fate/stay. Others ideas and concepts come from both it and RWBY. A tentative guideline as to the origins: (1) RWBY - (Complete) characters, (minor) abilities/technology, (average) setting; (2) Fate/stay - (major) abilities/technology, (average) setting_**

**_So, in other words, don't expect Jaune to be bombarded by the scolding of Rin or Pyrrha to be enamored with Shirou. Especially since those characters don't exist in this dimension ... _**

**_I should warn you though that this prologue was mainly me wanting to say to the world "I am writing this!" My focus will remain on my Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken retelling_**_ With a Sword and a Smile__._**_ (Shameless Self-promotion) Maybe if you're interested you'd kindly take a look? Yes, no, maybe so? Either way I should let you know that chapters will only appear sporadically. An optimistic (and potentially naive) estimate for updates would be 1/month. Emphasis on optimistic. Once _**_With a Sword and Smile_**_ is done I'll focus on this but I don't see it ending this year. I'm a pessimist in reality._**

**_Apologies_****_ to anyone irritated by my use of the poem _**Do not go gently into that good night _**or the lyrics of **_Red Like Roses. **_The first just sprang into my mind and as for the latter, I needed something to allow Rose to die on a high note._**

_Potential Questions:_

**_"Wait, Summer Rose as Kiritsugu? Then where's Ruby? JAUNE?_**

_\- You'll find out over the course of the story but rest assured you'll be meeting the Queens eventually. As for Jaune, he just fits the bill. I can't think of anyone besides Ruby herself that would potentially fit hero complex with limited knowledge like Jaune and he has that healing factor that just screams "Avalon replacement." I also have plans for Ruby that restrict her in this aspect. _

**_"Is Summer still Ruby's mother?"_**

**_\- _**_Yes._

**_"But then her - the Queens ... huh?"_**

_**\- **It's OK. How she got to where she is will be explained in due time over the course of the story. I already have a light outline of how the story is going to go and this question is a semi-major point in one of the arcs. Qrow who was mentioned is also related to this issue but we won't be meeting him for a very good reason ..._

_"**So who will be Jaune's servant and who was Saber?"**_

_\- Now, now. That would be telling!_

**_Alright, alright, I'll stop teasing. All things considered, I hope you like the story and until next time! _**

Criticism is always welcome.


	2. Role Call

_It's hot, too hot. Where am I? I can't see anything. It's stuffy too and - oh Oum, I can't breathe! Air, I need air!_

I try to breathe in and I immediately start hacking.

_Smoke? Is there a fire? Why can't I see? My eyes are open, right?_

My head jerks back and forth looking for anything at all in this inky blackness. No matter how hard I try there continues to be nothing and the emptiness in my lungs starts to burn. Finally, just before I pass out, I see a small prick of white in the distance. I start running towards it. I try to scream out for help but smoke is the only thing coming in or out of my mouth. I'm getting closer to it but before I can start to make anything out I trip and fall face first into the ground.

_What could I have even tripped on? There's nothing here! Or at least I haven't run into anything._

I groan and try to push myself up. My muscles are on fire and my chest feels like it's killing me. I wouldn't put it past my body to be literally running on fumes at the moment. I'm finally able to get myself onto at least my knees. I wipe the dirt from my face and squint at the red lights that surround me.

_Wait ... dirt? Light?_

It takes a moment but my eyes finally adjust enough where it isn't too painful to open them. My eyes slowly creep open and then quickly survey my surroundings. What I see paralyzes me. Now would be a great time to tell you the one thing that can cause every single alarm bell in my head to start ringing. There is only one thing that can cause my body to both start pumping out adrenaline like an Atlas armory can pump out weapons and to cause my muscles to seize up like an epileptic in Junior's rave club. That thing would be Fire. I'm not talking about a controlled fire either. After all, I take pride in my wide variety of cooking skills and with barbecue being one of them ... well, you get the point. A fire is okay _if it's caged. _No, what I'm talking about is when a fire is let loose and when it's able to freely consume, eat, and destroy. I am talking about an _**inferno.**_ Can you guess what I appear to be stuck in the middle of? Hehe, yeah...

While I might not have been able to see before, I can definitely see now. I'm so frozen that I can't even take my eyes off of it. I look through fuzzy outlines of gutted buildings and the shadowy forms of streets cracked and torn. My sight decides to travel on its own and move downwards where an image of someone's body fades in to greet me.

_Oh ... This ... _

At this moment in time I can tell you exactly what should happen even without actually doing it. I'll trip and fall - in horror naturally - scamper backwards, and then find my back pressed against the broken wall of a building. Next, I'll feel on the back of my neck a cold breathe-that's-not-really-a-breathe. Then, I'll slowly look up and find a black hulking mass ready to devour me. But that would be boring and I don't feel like lucid dreaming right now. So I wake up. I grumble and wipe away the sand in my eyes just in time for my alarm to go off. The only thing that's even slightly unnerving me at the moment is how in tune my internal clock is. In a moment of utter laziness I decide to start practicing my magecraft early this morning. I attempt to project one of the metal pipes in the shed I've been toying with. It's a shoddy representation; it's hollow in too many places to count and brittle in all of the rest. However, it should last long enough to get the job done. I grip it lazily and then with a horribly limp wrist I push the alarm clock off the night stand. I don't even bother to look while doing this. I hear a small crash and then ... Yes! Glorious silence.

Now I'm not usually this bad in the mornings, but honestly? This nightmare got old enough after 6th grade and here I am, a senior in high school, still having it. From what I can gather from some of my classmates, I should be having wet fantasies (Whatever those are. Dreams about the ocean?) and not dry nightmares.

_Oh well, Thursdays are school days. Time to get up._

Allowing the rod to drop and fade away, I place my feet onto the floor and slowly stand up. I shuffle my way to the back door and walk out towards the shed. Now normally most people wouldn't care to wake up at 5:00 and then mess around with broken mechanical parts and the odd metal rod or two. But then again, most people also don't possess the ability to mentally process those same materials at a semi-molecular level and then produce a makeshift copy of said material seemingly from thin air. So in respect to that, I'm not most people. I place the alarm clock onto the concrete. It apparently broke when I knocked it off seeing that it's way past the five minutes the snooze would usually afford me. I place a hand on it and then speak those magic words.

"Trace ... on."

A void fills inside my mind and I examine the make-up of the alarm clock. I nearly slam the palm of my hand through my face at what I find. Batteries. The batteries are missing. They must have fallen out somehow and then rolled underneath the nightstand. My hand slides off my face and I slump back. Not thinking about something as simple as that is not a very good sign for the day. Then again, neither is the fact that one of the bounded fields are going off at this time. Thankfully it's just the notifying one. Right now the crawling sensation isn't welcome but at least it beats the shrill noise of the old doorbell. As for my two "guests", I'd prefer not to deal with them this morning.

_Maybe if I stay quiet-_

A slightly deep but still obviously feminine voice strongly echoes through the house and out back calling, "Oh blondy! You can't hide from us! We know you're up!"

_... How?_

A slightly softer but still easily heard voice answers the unspoken question with, "You forgot to turn your kitchen lights off."

Like I said, forgetting the simple things is not a good sign.

* * *

"Your guard is down!"

"Wait, Mel- Aaahh!"

I swiftly duck under the quick swipe aimed at my head and then immediately roll to the side to try and evade the inevitable double roundhouse my surprise opponent loves to use. I jump back up on my feet and get my wooden practice sword back into a semi-ready stance. I jump forward to the right and allow the drop kick to fly through the now empty space. I'm now right behind her and in the perfect position to send a thrust her way. I'm thinking I might land a hit today after all. Reality proceeds to enlighten me that it sucks. Instead, my opponent drops and elbows me in the stomach with her arm, knocking the wind out of me. While I'm reeling from that, she easily gets behind me and then trips me and pushes me over her leg.

"Oof!"

I wait for a moment to allow the stars in my vision to fade away before moving. I slowly get back up as I rub the back of my head. My expression grows into a mild grimace from the slight pain but I am able to stand without any disorientation which is good. It sure beats the non-sensation of unconsciousness which seems to be the increasing regularity when it comes to my "training."

"Come on, Mel. I had just finished my spar with Mil. Was it really necessary to surprise me?"

"Yes."

I look to the side at Melanie. She's balancing on one leg while casually adjusting her steel-toed boot. Apparently satisfied in its tightness, she then checks her long, straight hair and then casually tosses it back behind her to where the blackness contrasts with the white color of her ... everything. White boots, white jeans, and white t-shirt. Honestly, if it weren't for the teal highlights all throughout you would think she drowns her clothes in bleach. As it stands, with the addition of her white leather jacket she looks like she could be a member of an angelic biker gang. I might have even jokingly called her one if it weren't for the fact that her clothes probably cost more than a motorcycle would and then there's the point that her personality isn't angelic at all. Melanie finishes her minor touch up and then looks back to me with the usual bored expression.

With her strong voice she replies, "You asked for us to teach you how to defend yourself and so we're teaching you."

I sigh and shake my head.

"When I asked for you to start training me I didn't think that would actually mean using me as a punching bag."

"We are not using you as a punching bag."

Responding to the softer voice, I look back behind me to see the completely opposite color palette that is Miltiades. Her red boots are the same make as Melanie but that's where the similarities end. Black stockings end just above her knees in time for her red silk blouse to lightly cover them. Tight black shorts are held up by a blood red belt and the blouse covers a black button-up shirt. Her short black hair bounces as she stalks forward. She flips the butter knife she was using in our spar through her fingers with utter nonchalance. Sure, she might be using a butter knife right now, but you should see her do the same thing with her combat knifes. It's unnerving me just thinking about it. Miltia's head being tilted is the only sign of emotion as she wears the same bored expression as Melanie.

"After all, I do believe you have gotten better. At least at dodging."

"Miltia's right."

Melanie walks over to Miltia and stands beside her sister. Looking at them they really could pull off the 'angel and demon on your shoulders' gig. Too bad their image comes across more like a pair of lethal succubi. Wait, aren't succubi supposed to be demons? Well, crap.

"We come here to make sure that you're less of a wimp when we leave than you were before we came."

A slight tugging of her lips brings Melanie's expression into the bare minimum needed to meet the requirements of a smirk.

"Being able to beat you black and blue is just a side benefit."

I shake my head and sigh. Choosing to ignore that last remark I ask, "Why are you two here this early anyway? You both decided to do these lessons after school so why is today different? If we continue my training this morning, I'm not sure if I will have time to make breakfast."

The mention of no breakfast creates a visible shock to the twins. They share a quick look amongst each other, look back at me, and then they both look off in opposite directions.

"On the topic of side benefits..." Melanie starts as if she were discussing a contract.

"Well..." Miltia's lighter voice drags on as she does her best to look uninterested. "I guess we could cut off our training early just this once."

I can see that both of them are looking at me from the corner of their eyes.

I chuckle, "I guess I should get started then."

I head out of the room and move to the kitchen. I don't bother looking to make sure the twins are following because I know from experience that when it comes to my cooking that they'll be right behind me. I head behind the counter that separates the dining room from the kitchen and go about getting what I need.

While I'm taking out a pan I look back toward my guests who are now sitting down and ask, "You two never did answer me. Why are you here this morning?"

Melanie shrugs but Miltia is the one who talks.

"We're here now because after dinner we have a job."

I visibly wince and go back to cooking. Now I'm not completely clueless. I know full well that these two are the daughters of a local crime lord. When they of all people get sent out I'm sure it probably doesn't end well for their 'job.'

"I thought Junior was keeping you away from ... uh ... jobs until you both made it through university."

"He is." Melanie replies with a sense of bitterness and - _Is she sulking?!_

Miltia uses the rough handle of the butter knife as a filer while she explains, "He's asking us to look into some weird things that he's curious about. Unusual people coming and going. That sort of thing. It's nothing so crass."

I stop for a second and listen to the eggs sizzle.

"Anything I should keep a look out for?"

I turn back toward the table and almost miss Miltia rolling her eyes. I hear Melanie give a faint laugh before she says, "No, but don't worry, Jaune. If we need a goody-two-shoes who doesn't know when to say no to someone in need, you'll be the first we come to."

I can't really produce a counter argument so I smile and rub my neck.

"Well at least you know where I am."

I go ahead and focus on finishing up breakfast in order to arrive at school on time. The few hiccups of this morning mean nothing because today is going to be great. My few friends and I are going to hold a contest today about who could bring in the best lunch. I'm sure I'll have plenty of time to make something great. Something that will be great enough to show them how bad an idea it was to include me in this particular challenge.

* * *

"I _told_ you that you had put way too much spice into it."

"But I usually like spicy food..."

"Hahaha, I know but you don't usually put more than a tablespoon of chili powder into the sauce while today you went ahead and gambled with one-and-a-half tablespoons of wasabi. Also, don't forget about the half of a pepper you said you added in because, and I quote, 'I wanted to see how it tastes with that extra bit of pop'. "

I finish my dramatic reenactment and then laugh even harder when the girl in front of me sticks her tongue out and then goes right back to drinking from a large bottle of water. At the moment, her face is almost as red as the hair that's pulled back into her mandatory pony tail. The hair falls behind her checkered school vest and ends just above her skirt. Her striking face itself is scrunched up as she does her best to calm down her short circuiting taste buds. Her emerald eyes are squinting at the small plastic cup of liquid fire in front of her as she tries to decide whether or not to throw it away. Ladies and gentlemen, meet Pyrrha Nikos: first in my class (only because she doesn't like to skip grades), envy of nearly half the school (the other half mainly being the boys), and someone with a distinct fondness for food that can melt a lesser human's tongue. However, there is only so much spiciness any tongue can take before it screams "enough!" Also, I swear that her attempt at hot sauce would be able to easily kill a full grown elephant none the less a cockroach. Hmm ... now there's an idea.

My laughter comes to an end and I give a big smile.

"Please don't tell me that's what you made for our little test. If that's the case I'm going to have to give you the benefit of the doubt when it comes to something that could probably eat through the table."

Pyrrha's glare would definitely work better if she weren't doing her best not to laugh as well.

I relax and lean back in my chair. I look around the cafeteria and see the other students mingling about with some in the lunch line and others at the tables already. Most others of course are elsewhere in the school like in the halls or in the few class rooms where teachers are kind enough to allow them in.

Pyrrha gives a light cough and places the water bottle down. When I start to set up my own lunch she perks up and watches.

Her eyes gleaming with curiosity, she asks, "So what did you bring. You always seem to have some of the best food."

I shake my head and tease, "That wouldn't be fair though. A contest can't start without all of the contestants."

"Yes it can."

I laugh again which causes Pyrrha to cross her arms and pouts. She then decides to looks around the cafeteria as well but doesn't appear to find what she is looking for.

"Where are they? They're usually the first ones here."

I shrug and go back to my own food.

"I don't know, but if anything's happened I'm sure that it will be because of-"

"JAUUUNNNYYY!"

A cry goes out through the open area and I'm given just enough time to turn around and see an orange blur crash into me before I'm given a bone crushing hug. I gasp for air as both of my lungs are forcefully emptied and my body is raised out of its seat. I'm barely able to breathe but I'm at least able to rasp out a shaky, "Nora. Good. To. See you."

"Oh, it's sooo good to see you. What have you been up to? What did you make? Was it pancakes? I hope it's pancakes! That's what we made! They'll knock you off your feet and if they don't I'm sure I can help with that! I mean -"

"Nora, he can't tell you if he can't breathe."

Nora finally puts me down and I'm finally able to see her fully. Nora Valkryie "the bone breaker" (don't ask) is as chipper as always and wearing her smile as brightly as ever. It is almost as if she hadn't just nearly caused me a few rib fractures. She wears the same checkered school uniform as every other girl but with a light pink bow. I give a chuckle and then ruffle her short orange hair which somehow causes her smile to grow even larger. She's like the school puppy ... if a puppy could somehow be able to bench-press their own weight.

I then turn to her beleaguered minder and give him a small, "thanks."

Lie Ren gives a small wave of acknowledgement while setting his lunch tray down. He calmly sits down and moves the sole strip of lavender hair back behind his ear to rejoin the usual black. Ren is the quietest of our quartet and always seems to enjoy fading into the background. His clothes are always straightened and his grades are among the most average. If it weren't for the girl tied to his hip he would be completely forgettable, which is probably the way he wants it. You wouldn't think someone like Ren would be able to deal with someone like Nora but whenever the two interact there's always the slightest tug of a smile.

Nora gains enough control over herself to be able to sit down on the opposite side of me and Pyrrha, right next to Ren.

"Hey Pyrrha! How's it going?"

"Great!" Pyrrha replies, "What about you? Oh, what were you two doing? It's not often we're here before you."

"Don't you mean never- ow!"

I rub my side where Pyrrha elbowed me and I turn to her. She's still focused on Nora but her eyes quickly glance my way and her smile widens a bit.

Nora completely misses the by-play though and answers, "I followed Ren into the lunch line! You should see some of the stuff they have. It's horrible!"

Pyrrha's smile falters for a second and my face becomes slightly green. Nora dared us to try the line once. _**Once**_. Both of us turn to Ren to see him poking the cardboard pizza that is today's poison with a fork. Both Pyrrha and I were so focused on Nora that we didn't notice that Ren had brought two trays instead of his usual lunchbox.

"The line?"

I do my best but I can't keep a faint tremor from leaving along with my whisper. Ren sighs and looks at us with a look of long suffering.

"As Nora said, we chose to make pancakes. She decided to eat them earlier sometime this morning."

We all then look to Nora whose only answer in her defense is, "They were the best!"

Ren and Pyrrha just shake their heads with a smile while I start snickering. Getting a hold of myself I continue to unpack my own tribute and see that Pyrrha has started to unpack hers. While in the middle of taking out a small container, I pause when I think of something. I slowly turn to Nora and ask, "So Nora, uhhh ... how are your pancakes supposed to knock us off our feet if there aren't any for us to try?"

Nora stops wolfing down the second tray and blinks. She stays frozen for a few seconds and then jerks up leaning toward me.

With the same innocent smile still on her lips she offers, "I can always do it for you!"

My eyes go wide and my hands immediately shoot out and wave her off.

"No, no! That's fine! I have full confidence in both of yours' cooking ability!"

"Ok!"

Nora shrugs and then sits back down to finish off her tray. I lean back and exhale in relief. There are times when I wonder if her smile is actually that innocent or if she just loves messing with people. After I finally set up my own station, I turn to Pyrrha to see hers already done. We look at each other with grins and then give each other nods. I turn back to Nora whose fidgeting in her seat while Ren is giving us his polite attention.

I stand up and, after giving an overdramatic bow, grin and announce, "Good afternoon, now that all of the contestants are here, we can begin the first cook-athlon. First up is Miss Pyrrha Nikos."

Our group collectively ignores someone's shout of "drama queen" as we look to what Pyrrha has to offer. What at first glance looks like two simple containers of browned cheese sits next to a cup of some type of sauce. My gaze slowly moves from the cup over to Pyrrha.

"Pyr, this isn't some more of that sauce you just tried is it?"

Pyrrha frowns and says, "No."

I rub my neck and give a weak chuckle and ask to make sure.

"So it isn't too hot for us then?"

Pyrrha shakes her head and answers, "It's not too hot."

_Not _**too **_hot she says..._

Even Ren gives Pyrrha a look which is rare. Pyrrha's face burns red and she insists, "It's not! Really!"

I pat her shoulder and give her a comforting smile and say, "Of course Pyrrha. I'm sure it will be great."

Ren and I's eyes meet and we quickly share a silent question. I shoot my eyes over to Nora who's staring intently at the containers. Ren's eyes slightly narrow but then he blinks a bit longer than usual and gives the slightest tilt of his head signaling agreement. With that done the contest starts. Nora's the first to dig in and gobbles up her share. Her face is completely clear of any blush even after trying the sauce which is the signal for Ren and I to freely try it ourselves. It's actually really good. It's spicy but Pyrrha was right with it not being too hot. The dish that went with it was something that Pyrrha calls Moussaka, a traditional food from Mistral. Overall, we agree that Pyrrha did really well. Now it's my turn.

My food comes in four small bowls. I hand one over to each of them and we all open them at the same time. Inside is some veal covered in a creamy sauce mixed with some vegetables. We all dig in and I am greeted with the sight of my best friends pausing and their eyes all going wide. Even Nora freezes for a split second before chowing down even faster. We're barely half way done before Nora slams the bowl on the table and shouts out, "awesome!"

Once Ren and Pyrrha are done they slowly place theirs down. Their bowls are completely empty with not even the sauce left behind. Pyrrha looks out into the distance with a small smile before she turns to me and softly says, "I lose."

Ren gives me a nod of agreement and states, "Great meal."

The look we share lasts for a moment before we all break down laughing just as the school bell rings. We all get up and I put the dirty dishes back into my lunch bag.

Ren gives a small wave bye while Nora uses both hands to give a more enthusiastic one.

Pyrrha and I head out of the opposite cafeteria exit to our classes. We usually split up and go our separate ways for the day after lunch. While I'm taking advanced math and engineering courses due to my ... personal studies, Pyrrha decided to go the language and arts route. It honestly came to me as a shock considering she's better than even me at calculus. I am not ashamed to say I've asked her for help when it comes down to the hard stuff. Still, she wanted to continue with taking art as well as band. That reminds me...

"Hey, Pyr."

My voice causes Pyrrha to turn her head to me as we stop just before parting ways. She tilts her head and smiles.

"What is it, Jaune?"

"I was meaning to ask but I heard from the band teacher that you were quitting the after school practices. Is that true?"

Pyrrha's smile wilts and then she sighs and looks slightly to the side.

"Did the band teacher put you up to this?"

I instantly shake my head.

"No -"

I pause and then actually think about what the band teacher said.

"Well, yes-"

Pyrrha slumps a bit so I hurriedly add, "BUT! I wasn't asking because of that. It's just, because you usually mention staying for them, that the mention of you stopping made me curious. Did something bad happen?"

Pyrrha's eyes widen and she violently shakes her head.

She quickly exclaims, "No! I just ... um ..."

Pyrrha's head sinks and she quietly reveals, "I have a personal project that will be starting soon that my ... my family started. I was hoping to finish it."

"Oh! ... Oh ..."

I grimace and rub the back of my head. Pyrrha doesn't talk much about her family if only because, well, they're dead. If it was any other topic, I would say it's funny that all four of us - Ren, Nora, Pyrrha, and I - share the same trait. Really though, considering the trait is being an orphan, it ends up just being sad. Hurrah for emancipation? Yay...

"Sorry, Pyr. I didn't mean-"

"It's okay! Let's just ... um ..."

We both look around awkwardly as the other students pass us by. We really should be getting to class.

I break the silence between us by coughing.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Pyrrha looks at me with a down look but then she smiles and then giggles.

"Yeah. At school, like always."

"Hehe, yeah."

After pondering over it I give a snap of my fingers.

"Hey, it's funny but we've never actually gotten to hang out at one another's place. Why don't all of us get together at my house this weekend? I'm sure Nora would be ecstatic and where ever she goes Ren goes. What do you say?"

Pyrrha hums for a bit before perking up and answered, "Sure, Jaune. That sounds like it would be-"

"Boring."

I grimace at the interruption while I see Pyrrha's smile slide off with an actual scowl temporarily replacing it. Her eyes narrow as they look past me. I hesitate because of the voice but I decide to turn around anyway. A large, well-built chest greets me. I look up slightly and look into cold brown eyes. A cocky smirk dominates the blocky face topped with short brown hair.

Everybody has their own little smirk. Junior's smirk either means he's humoring you or he knows something that you don't. Melanie and Miltiades' smirks mean that they're about to have fun at your expense. Pyrrha's smirk means she's fondly exasperated or finds something slightly funny. This one belongs to one Cardin Winchester. His means he sees you as beneath him. Once you consider that unless he's frowning he almost always has it on and ... well...

Pyrrha's greeting comes out strained. I can easily tell that she's having to try hard to even keep the false smile she's wearing.

"Hello, Cardin."

Cardin's smirk turns ugly as he looks down at me and it widens when he looks at Pyrrha.

"Heya Nikos!"

Pyrrha's eyes twitch. An interesting observation that Ren noticed a while ago was that Cardin only uses someone's last name when he wants something. He stopped trying with Pyrrha two years ago when his last attempt at a date ended with Nora arriving to school especially happy one day and even Ren looking particularly content.

"I couldn't help but overhear this sorry excuse for a man ask you out."

"Wait, what!? That wasn't - why would -" I start sputtering at the idea, but before I can gather my thoughts I'm shoved out of the way as Cardin plants himself between me and Pyrrha. Pyrrha's weak smile finally fails and a prim frown finally overtakes it. If Cardin notices it, then he doesn't allow it to affect him.

"Now me and my gang were getting together this weekend at my house to have some _real_ fun. Surely you'd want to come over and enjoy it?"

Pyrrha glares at Cardin and calmly refuses.

"I'm sorry Cardin, but I just finished accepting Jaune's invitation. Surely you would understand that I just can't take back my word?"

Cardin shoots a glance my way and snorts.

"Pfft. Sure you can. Nobody would think bad about you ditching a loser like this guy for a respectable stud like me!"

Both Pyrrha and I share an incredulous look with each other. Neither of us seem to remember it being this bad before. Pyrrha returns her attention back to the poser and shoots his offer down.

"I'm afraid you would be wrong. I, for one, would think badly about anyone disregarding their word so easily. Now, if you would excuse us-"

She talks while walking around Cardin and takes my arm. Her words are interrupted by the school bell ringing.

Glancing upwards and then back, she continues, "You have caused us to be late for our classes. Goodbye."

She quickly pulls me down the hallway towards her class. After looking back and seeing that Cardin wasn't following us, she stops and sighs. She turns to me and notices that her hand had slipped down and is now holding mine. Her hand jerks back. She wrings her hands and squeaks out, "Sorry!"

I smile and shake my head.

"There's no problem. If anything I should be saying thanks. I had no idea what to do to get out of that."

Pyrrha stops for a second and tilts her head. With her mouth slightly open and in a disappointed, if slightly confused, tone she says, "Huh?"

I give a small laugh and then point my thumb backwards.

"Cardin?"

"Oh! Of course!"

She blushes and her head shoots down.

I give a slight thought as to what she might have been confused over but then I shrug and turn around.

"Well anyway, I should get to class. Thanks again."

I pause in mid-step and swivel my head back.

"I'll see you this Saturday?"

Pyrrha looks back up and her eyes widen. Her smile returns and she happily nods her head.

"Yes, of course! Thank you! But, where do you live?"

"I was going to tell you tomorrow at lunch. That way Ren and Nora can be told too.

"Okay then. I'll see you later, Jaune!"

Pyrrha gives a wave and I nod my head.

"Later, Pyrrha!"

* * *

_Perspective Change: Glynda Goodwitch_

* * *

My eyes take in everything of the dreary hallway. Fading brick surrounds me as I power walk towards my destination. The only sounds I hear are the steady clacks from my heels and the faint thrum of the magic I can hear in the air. The few nobles I pass who aren't wasting their time with their attempts to bulldoze their way into Akasha are instead wasting their time by bowing at my presence. Even if such an action should mean respect I can count less than ten nobles who do so with any true sincerity. Instead, the ones I pass do so only out of fear. When I was younger and more carefree as Ozpin's protégé, I might have been more concerned by such fear based control. Not now. I stopped caring after the _fifth_ time someone's poor attempt at taking the Director seat backfired on them. I guess I should at least be happy that the last attempt was years ago. Twenty-sixth time's the charm. Or was that the twenty-fifth? I never did find out if those two buffoons during number fifteen weren't hired by different nobles…

_Backstabbers, liars and, above all else, persistent incompetence. There are days where I wonder how Ozpin managed to do _anything_ with these people. Why of all days did today have to be such a day?_ _Wasn't Sunday supposed to be my day off?_

As I approach the doors of one of the larger conference rooms I see two members of at least one group I don't despise. Two hunters, male and female, stand against the wall just in front of the wooden double doors. The brown-haired female dressed in designer clothes, although they're functional based on the melody I hear coming from them, notices me coming and smirks. The large male with a metal shoulder-pad turns his head and then gives a solemn nod.

"Director Goodwitch. It is good that you have arrived."

I stop just before the doors from which I can hear shouting coming from inside. I allow a single eyebrow to rise up. I turn my head towards the male hunter.

"Hello Yatsuhashi, I am not late am I?"

Soft chuckling comes from behind me. Turning towards the female, I see her shaking her head.

"Of course not Director. For once, _everyone else_ is early."

Yatsuhashi behind me adds on.

"Ms. Adel is correct. Such an unprecedented change from the outside has seen to it that the inside sees unprecedented change as well."

Coco Adel in front of me bites her lip for a second in order to control herself. Fortunately she gets over it fast enough.

"So as you see, you're quite alright. The party has only started after all. Just so you know, I think I might have heard Lady Peach's voice before it was drowned out by the excitement."

_So I should have at least one ally in there. _

I give Coco a curt nod.

"Thank you for letting me know Ms. Adel. I'll let you continue your guard duties."

Yatsuhashi opens the doors for me and I briskly walk through them. As they close behind me, I consciously choose to ignore Coco's whispering.

"Yeah, we need to ensure for the warden that the prisoners are locked in after all."

I halt not one foot away from the entrance in order to better understand the pandemonium. I easily squash any insult I might feel from not having been noticed. These people care more for their own arguments than any sense of proper procedure. The entire hemispherical room is near deafening due to nearly everyone shouting and filled to the brim with examples of pompous acts. Nobles from the top rows shout themselves blue while trading barbs with those seated on the bottom. Those few nobles arrogant enough to think that they might claim the entire room's attention with weak attempts of bravado are quickly ignored. The only ones quiet are those safe in their own superiority or those few smart enough to know they wouldn't be able to do anything without the entire room uniting against them. Among the sea of hubris I spy only three individuals I could claim as friends.

To the casual observer, one might be surprised to see a plump elderly nobleman with a large moustache calmly sitting back and enjoying the show. Such a man should be shouting and fighting with the best of them. After all, his stories would delude you into thinking so. But Sir Port has one of the best masks I've seen if only because his boisterousness isn't so much a _mask_ as it is the natural covering of a sharp mind and deadly ability. A hunter doesn't become a noble after all by being weak or stupid. Sitting beside him is a wiry man with unkempt green hair and disheveled clothing. The man is miraculously able to ignore the noise around him to focus his glasses on the paper he's writing on in front of him. Doctor Oobleck is one of the brightest minds I have known. His status as a noble is based solely on the myriad number of research papers he's created. Those don't even include the additions of his mundane ones. But all of them are what he considers _side pieces _to his passion of archeology. In the Remnant society of the old world, it takes the skill of a hunter to survive such a profession even if not the title. The red faced and rather plump woman that is Peach meanwhile … well she's generally competent, nice enough, and not a backstabber. I consider her a friend if only because of that.

Now that I know what is going on – that is, nothing of any importance – I focus on my aura and begin to channel it through the riding crop in my hand. I catch a few Lords and Ladies turn their attention to me. For that, they shall be spared the upcoming discipline. All at once I use the mystic code riding crop to force the aura that has pooled into it to transform. A blast of telekinetic force rushes through the room. My semblance does the hard work of directing the energy to where I want it. I send the energy upwards and then have it rush down to the selected targets. Nobles throughout the room are forced back down into their seats. Now everybody is staring at me quietly, as they should have been once I walked into the room.

"Are you all quite done?"

My voice carries across the conference room. Nobody speaks and the glares mean nothing. I take that as a sign to continue.

"Now then, I called this meeting in order to better put to rest certain rumors that are circling throughout the Tower."

I walk towards the center where a raised platform lies. I step onto it and I let my sight roam around. With that statement, everybody's focus is laser pointed in my direction.

_Good._

"For one, the incessant nonsense that is the idea of the Atlas Council enacting some sort of scheme in Middleton is ridiculous. Reasons for why not are many. The main three are: One, they are not so blind as to be unable to see that such action would cause most of you to start a war. Two, our relations are not so untenable that any unilateral actions would be even considered. And three, even if the entire council fell to a bought of idiocy, our association's contacts would have sent us word in warning. The same reasons apply to the even greater improbability that is the Estray Syndicate doing anything similar."

Small mumbles and grumbling are the only reaction from my statements. The first time I heard that same rumor I had to actually force myself not to scoff. Half of the Atlas council doesn't particularly care for Middleton and the other half wants nothing to do with the place. They might pay a respectable amount of attention because of the inherent danger there as well as Ironwood and Winter's arguments for a vigilant watch, but overall their focus is elsewhere on more likely magical apocalypse scenarios. And as for what accounts for the sliver of attention they _do_ give…

"Now as for the Aura Awakening ritual starting fifty years early … "

My eyes single out Lords Politan and Thrush. Thrush's nephew Russell had been generally seen as an embarrassment. Russell is said to be able to wield his aura. That is the only thing that can be said though as his overall ability seems to be damned if only because of the sheer absence of any known skills. He also has the subtlety of a tack judging by the fact that the Department of Mystical Artifacts is where the knowledge of an early Aura War starting came from. Lord Thrush's mood is at least saved by the fact that his nephew isn't here. At last notice he was finally on a plane to Middleton with an "escort". Lord Politan's mood, however, took a dive as soon as the ritual was mentioned. From what little knowledge came out of the disaster of the last war, we know one thing. The Politan family champion, the Blood Rose herself, won the ritual. She then proceeded to blow up whatever the prize was along with most of downtown Middleton. No one knows what happened after but everyone assumes her to be dead along with her partner Qrow. Needless to say the Politan's were _enraged_. No one can cross one of the founding families of the ritual itself and hope to get away completely unscathed. Their reputation was sullied, and in response they've done their absolute best to erase or disgrace any evidence of Rose's existence. The thought crosses my mind that of everyone in his family, his daughter hasn't been seen in a while.

"A hunter overseer has already been sent and is on station, ready to overlook the proceedings. Once word reaches us that all servants have been summoned, all associated magi that have not been cleared must leave Middleton before the night of the war's start."

In a single moment the entire room bursts into another yelling match. This time a fair number have the gall to be shouting at _me_. That is unacceptable. Once more, I lash out with my riding crop. Once more, dozens of nobles are forced into their seats. This time however quite a few are rendered unconscious. If you think you are allowed to yell at the Director for no reason you will quickly find out you are wrong. _**In the most direct manner possible.**_

"**LORDS AND LADIES!**"

My voice is projected loud enough to echo off the room's walls. With that show of force, the hall falls silent again. I hear the entrance doors softly shut. I sense the melodies that come from Adel's and Yatsuhashi's gear settle on either side of the doors behind me.

"Good show!"

I send a cold glare toward sir Port who has one arm in a "thumbs up" gesture.

_Not. Now._

He takes the obvious hint and meekly settles back down. My attention falls away from him but not enough to miss his sigh of relief.

"If you have questions, then you may voice them one at a time _in a manner __**I. Deem. Acceptable.**_ Are we clear?"

My eyesight lingers over the few unruly nobles who were able to stay conscious. The silence itself lasts but a few more moments before a noble in the back row regains enough courage to stand. After the preceding discipline though, he knows now to wait for me to call on him. I look him in the eye and give a firm nod.

"Yes?"

"What do you mean by cleared magi? The war itself has always been open, even to those who are not masters! There is nothing that says those wishing to participate can only do so with a servant. What reasons could you have to close the War to us?"

"And how many times has that loophole been used? Once. And don't bother arguing that it isn't a loophole because from what little is known of the founding it was never meant for non-masters to compete. And as for the reasons, the Middleton City Crater should be more than enough of one. The War is already enough of a catastrophe. Adding more unnecessary ingredients to an already caustic experiment has been seen as enough of a violation of common sense that measures have been taken to ensure that it doesn't happen again. Besides, I see this rule as more of a safe guard for your own wellbeing. Out of the three unchosen, how many are alive?"

The noble sneers but another noble speaks up interrupting any argument.

"By all means, if there are those stupid enough to throw themselves against myths and legends, why not allow them to remove themselves from our community? Akasha knows, it might prove useful as a culling technique."

Before a fight can break out between the two, I see that Doctor Ooblek has shot up and quickly ask for him to speak.

"A question, Lord Ooblek?"

The two other nobles' heads turn to shoot glares at him but he easily ignores them. He nods and I can see his eyebrows are furrowed behind his opaque glasses.

"Hmm, well yes. The Aura Awakening ritual is known to come around only every sixty years or so. This ten year gap is unprecedented. Do we know why the Ritual might be beginning so early?"

_Thank you. An intelligent question for once._

I slowly shake my head.

"We do not. The secrets of the Ritual have been lost to even the founding families and the few researchers we sent could not figure anything out. At the time, the ritual had already begun with two servants having been summoned. Therefore, we assumed we didn't even have the time to ensure a more in-depth analysis before the War started. That appears to be the case as two more servants have been summoned since the order to evacuate was given."

This last piece of news makes the entire auditorium break into murmurs. Lady Peach stands up and I nod for her to speak.

"Who is the appointed overseer?"

"A senior hunter, Marcus Black, along with his two apprentices will be the ones overseeing the ritual. He has been given the freedom to deal with any outside interference as he sees fit but to act along the traditional rules when it comes to inside events."

I think I might have seen a few nobles wince. I definitely saw Peach shiver. Marcus Black is infamous as one of the more deadly hunters. Once he's been given a contract for a sealing designate, it's almost assured a body will be returned. He definitely earned his status as a near equal to the Blood Rose.

There's a few more questions which are only tangentially related before the meeting is done with. That last bit of information seems to have killed any remaining sense of opportunity the non-participants had.

_Good. That's why I picked him._

However I might dislike Mr. Black and his visceral temper, once given a job you can be fairly certain it will be done successfully.

_Now that I think about it … the only times he's failed has been when up against the Rose herself._

I return back to my office and finally begin my day off. It's _Sunday_ after all. When Monday comes around I'll have to deal with Black and the War is bound to begin soon.

_Please Alaya, don't let things blow up like last time._

* * *

_Perspective Change: Roman Torchwick_

* * *

"Kids, kids, kids. Now, I love plans that include explosions as much as the next guy, but did you really think that plan through?"

I stare hard at the two kids in front of me. Oh they might think that they are grown up or – What was that phrase? Ah, yeah! 'Young Adults'. What an oxymoron. Anyway, what I'm getting at is that these two Hunter wannabes in front of me are nowhere near as mature as they think they are. Hell, the girl is half-way pouting! Seriously!

"Tsk, tsk, of course you didn't."

I roll my eyes and take the bowler hat off of my orange hair and I shake my head. After I move my hair to the side again, I place the hat back on with a flourish. I have a feeling I'll be doing this often enough to loosen up the fitting of my hat. When that happens they'll regret it. Leaning on my cane, I give the kids my most in insincere smile.

"If you _had,_ you would have realized that such a high level Hunter would be certain to survive such a paltry excuse for an assassination. I mean, Mercury, I have to say that overloading that type of boundary field causing it to destabilize is a pretty nifty trick, but you messed up by trying to kill the guy who made such a strong field."

The silver-haired boy in a grey jacket and black pants, Mercury, only grumbles while futilely attempting to fix both of his broken robotic legs. Those can actually give you an advantage if you aren't fighting someone who knows about them like, say, your father …

"And Emmy, darling, you didn't bother to use those illusions once against the man. Distractions at the right time can do _wonders_."

"It's _Emerald Sustrai,_ and Mr. Black was able to see though them. Besides, you act as if you could have done better."

I give a light laugh which makes the dark skinned and green himeko-haircut girl growl again. I walk up to her and kneel right next to her. She can't see me due to the blindfold but she can hear just as well.

"My associate here was able to bring your master to his knees with a single curse. Do you really believe we couldn't have dealt with your master or done it easily with an actual working plan?"

"Don't make it sound like you did everything. She hit him when he was already tired and injured. We would have taken him down eventually."

I shoot a dry stare at the boy. All Mercury does is shrug. Just because what he said might have been true doesn't mean I have to agree with him. Emerald doesn't sound too happy with him either.

"Mercury, what are you even doing? Shouldn't you have … you lost your legs again didn't you …"

"Yeah."

"… and they're allowing you to fiddle with them?"

"Yep."

Emerald shoots a glare to where I was just before, but I had already stepped back up and away. I smirk.

"Why does he get to see and move while I'm forced to be tied down and blindfolded? Do you have some sort of bondage fetish or what?"

I let out a dramatic groan and lay both hands on my cane. I shake my head again, not that the girl can see it, but I do seem to get raised eyebrows out of Mercury.

"Do I have to explain everything around here? I mean it was quite obvious how your illusions immediately vanished as soon as you lost the necessary amount of concentration. And don't visual illusions rely on … you know …"

I kneel down in front of her and flick her blindfold where her nose is. She flinches back and I give a soft laugh before continuing.

"Visuals?"

"Shows how much you know."

I raise an eyebrow and stand back up. I send an incredulous look to my partner while gesturing at the girl who has done absolutely nothing since regaining consciousness after disastrous attempt at attacking us. My partner merely looks up from her fingernails and meets my glance with a bored stare.

_See what I have to work with here?_

_**You're wasting our time Roman.**_

I wince a little bit from the internal voice but a lot more from the momentary fire that my partner snaps from her fingers. My smirk goes astray for a second before I gather it back.

"Alright children, my associate and I have a reason for not getting rid of you. I'll let her explain the details."

I ignore the two flinching from the words and I step back to allow her to walk out from the shadows of the decrepit warehouse we're temporarily hiding in. She saunters her way in front of the two and gives a soft smile to Mercury. He's gone rigid and his face has become pale. Emerald, curse her little soul, is blissfully unaware and continues putting up a sour attitude. The advantages of getting knocked out before meeting the devil.

"Hello children."

My partner greets them with a sultry voice. She elegantly kneels down in front of Emerald.

"While my … helping hand here might have been a bit rude," She sends a look my way out of the corners of her eyes which makes me shiver. "I do have a reason to offer you protection from the Association. You see, I myself have my own personal reasons to interact with the Ritual and you two, having been the late overseer's apprentices, will help me with my goals."

Emerald opens her mouth like she was about to speak – a 'witty' retort no doubt – Mercury saves her a lot of pain by asking first. He's obviously caught on to the fact that my … boss … is quite the dangerous one.

"How so?"

My boss sends him a grateful smile that I'm sure she doesn't mean at all.

"The Director of the Mage's Association, _if_ she catches wind that the overseer is now dead, will likely postpone the Ritual to investigate. That will not do. You, Mercury Black, will help Emerald Sustrai here pull the wool over the Directors eyes while the Ritual is ongoing. You both will also report to me when the Director contacts you. Do you understand?"

"What do we get out of it?"

I can't help but snicker at the balls of this girl. The cringe that Mercury makes adds to it. It quickly disappears when a dark presence fills the room. This presence cools the temperature and steals away my breath. The light in the room seems to dim further even though the moon outside still shines the same. Dark thoughts creep around the vicinity of my own mind, but I have enough experience to be able to shut out the small ones and ignore the large. The two children in front of me apparently do not. Mercury shuffles away as fast as possible while I can see cold sweat start to bead off of Emerald's skin. Slowly, my boss brings a finger around Emerald's head and burns away the blindfold. Emerald jerks away because she has finally attached a face to the voice of my boss.

White skin paints a sculpted face. Black hair is swept to the side allowing only one black eye to stare down at the girl while the red iris that lingers in the middle freezes her where she sits. The black veins crossing over her cheeks and out from her eyes can't even mar her delegate and full visage. The black and red dress is a far cry from the red and gold one she wore when I first met her. Emerald's own eyes widen and her dark skin starts to pale. She's barely able to stutter.

"W-w-who are you?"

"When I arrived back into this world I had the title of Caster forced onto me but … "

My boss's smile widens and she brings her hand back in front to cup Emerald's cheek.

"You can call me Cinder Fall."

* * *

_**Author's Notes 12/10/16:**__** Back from the dead. Expect me to go back into the crypt for another two years at least. Might even stay dead this time ... Anyway, thanks a lot for those who decided to follow the story even though I stated I wouldn't likely update it until I finished my other story. That also never happened. Writing is definitely a discipline for those who produce it. The issue with me though is that I apparently enjoy consuming more than I do producing.**_

**_Second chapter and not a single protagonist servant summoned? Harsh. My notes have that planned for the next one. Yes, I do in fact have notes! I've had them since before I started writing this in fact._**

**_Anyway, not much to say and I doubt you care to read this train of thought soooo ... until next time? Hopefully._**

**_Special thanks to gvr18 for favoriting/following me which caused me to get off my butt and start and finish the last perspective today._**


End file.
